Talk:Gamma Quadrant
Boundary @ Sol system? How is it possible that the Gamma Quadrant's "closest point to Earth is located approximately 30,000 light years away", if its "boundary is defined by a meridian passing through ... the Sol System"? 02:00, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe that refers to the actual line of the boundary. From our perspective of the galaxy picture on this page, the boundary line goes vertical from the top of the galaxy, to the galactic core, to the bottom of the galaxy. Along the way, the it intersects the Sol system. The statement uses the Sol system as a comparison to explain the location and direction of the boundary. ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 02:06, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :I wondered the same thing myself, and found Enzo's explanation rather vague. After thinking about it for a few moments though, I realized that the Sol system lies on the meridian between the Alpha and Beta quadrants. On the opposite side of the galactic core, the same meridian divides the Gamma and Delta quadrants.-- 11:57, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Stuck in the Gamma Quadrant For how long before the mining of the Bajoran Wormhole were Federation exploration ships unable to go to the Gamma Quadrant? Was such a restriction ever instituted by Starfleet Command? - :If I had to guess, I'd say around the events of would be the end of Federation exploration of the Gamma Quadrant. Until then, Dominion activity on the Gamma side of the wormhole is described as light, going so far as saying "The Dominion are giving it a wide berth". Starting around there is when Dominion fleet activity becomes regular at the Wormhole, and therefore Federation activity would have been made very dangerous. I can't think of any specific mention of a restriction from Starfleet Command, though. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:49, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Quadrant deisgnation on the image :Moved to Template talk:Quadrants image map#Quadrant deisgnation on the image. Removed Note This quadrant consisted of major portions of the Crux Arm, the Norma Arm, the Sagittarius Arm, the Perseus Arm, and the 3 kpc Arm. I ascertain this by looking at a real world map of the galaxy. As real world information is persona non grata in the in-universe test on this wiki, I shouldn't have written this sentence. The galaxy map used in the canon doesn't clearly differentiate the arms and it's impossible to make a determination on the length, width, and boundaries of these arms.Throwback (talk) 08:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Back to Back :In "Back to Back"more info Borg with the leadership of the assimilated Sisko take over the Gamma Quadrant and destroy all of the Dominion. What is "Back to Back"? - 05:07, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :I have had a thorough look on Google and Memory Beta and I can't find any reference to either "Back to Back" or Sisko being assimilated and taking on the Dominion. I think this must be a rogue edit. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:39, April 16, 2015 (UTC)